HumanTales in the House
HumanTales in the House is an American computer-animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. It appeared on Netflix, (insted on TV.) and nickelodeon (on TV in TV Y7 mode) in 2019 Opening Theme: HumanTales in the House Theme Song Voice Cast *Martin Short as Bob, Max and Granny *Jeffrey Garcia as Larry and Larry's Dad *Tara Strong as Junior, Alice, Cheebo and Gogo *Carolyn Lawrence as Laura *Anna Faris as Petunia *Kristen Bell as Madame Blueberry and Larry's Mom *Josh Gad as Pa *Tom Kenny as Jimmy *Bill Fagerbakke as Jerry *Steve Carell as Ichabeezer *Alan Tudyk as Mr. Lunt *Tom Hanks as Archibald *Tony Shalhoub as Jean Claude *Guido Quaroni as Phillipe *Kelly Macdonald as Petunia's Good Side *Donna Murphy as Petunia's Bad Side *Breckin Meyer as Mike *Susanne Blakeslee as Lisa *Tim Whitnall as Bob *Vanessa L. Williams as Genie *Cheech Marin as Uncle Bocks *Lloyd Sherr as Uncle Docks *Larry the Cable Guy as Uncle Dutter *Paul Dooley as Uncle Berklummer *Frank Welker as Rooney (barks), Danny (Squeaks) and Robert (Growls) Characters Main characters * Bob – Best friends and roommates with Larry, Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. Although he is typically calm, he does get annoyed at times. He works part-time as a greeter at Pa Grape's store. * Larry – Best friends and roommate with Bob, Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and has an energetic, childlike personality. He works driving the towns ice-cream cart and does odd jobs at Pa Grape's store. * Petunia – Good friends with Bob and Larry, she often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice whenever they get into a fight or face personal problems. She works part-time at Pa Grape's store and has a love for plants. * Lauranna Bocks Dutter Docks Berklummer Snue a.k.a. Laura – A young girl who is friends with Bob and Larry and Junior, her best friend. *'Junior' – Laura's best friend. He and Laura are very good at baseball and shadow puppets. He is a typical child and looks up to Larry. *'Pa Grape' – A wise old man, he runs a corner store called Pa's Corner Store. He often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends. * Jimmy and Jerry - Brothers that live together. They don't do a whole lot, but they do enjoy helping others when they're needed. They often like to eat a lot, too, and are often seen baking together. Jimmy is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry is the slightly more intelligent and quiet one, he often only says a few words. They secretly have a pet Dust Bunny named Danny that they treat like a member of their family. Recurring characters * The French Bros – The brothers, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, are peas with French accents. * Ichabeezer – Ichabeezer is grumpy and gruff old man. * Madame Blueberry – A female woman with a British accent, she's famous for winning various contests and events around town such as karaoke and pie baking. She has an especially lovely singing-voice, and her specialty is "the blues." * Mr. Lunt – A Hispanic man, he works around town and sells various items. * Archibald – The Mayor of the town with an upper crust British accent. He often acts as judge/impartial third party when ever something is wrong. * Rooney the Dog – Ichabeezer's dog. * Bob the Police Man ' – The town's police officer who speaks scottish. * 'Alice Minor characters * Robert - Junior's pet buffalo * Danny – Danny is Jimmy and Jerry's pet dust bunny * Captain Mike – Junior's dad, they bound and enjoy most of the same activities together. He is also a part of a bowling team with Bob and Mayor Archibald. * Lisa – Junior's mom. * Max – Bob's double who only appeared in Bob's Double Trouble. * Granny – An old lady who is one of the oldest and wisest people in town, she is also Junior's grandmother. * Laura's Uncles – Laura's 4 uncles Uncle Bocks (good at red sock making), Uncle Docks (good at yellow sock making), Uncle Dutter (good at cake cutting) and Uncle Berklummer (good at Pipe Zumming) are brothers of Laura's dead parents * Petunia's Angel and Devil * Genie - A genie who gives Bob and Larry 3 wishes * Larry's Family - Larry's old family for a few days. Larry has a mom, a dad, an older sister named Cheebo and a little sister named Gogo. The Cast Main *Bob - The Protagonist of the series *Larry - The Dueteragonist of the series and (through all his own episodes) Comic-Relief *Petunia - The Tritagonist of the series *Laura and Junior - The tetartagonists of the series *Ichabeezer - The Main Antagonist of the series *Pa Grape - A Major Character of the series *Jimmy and Jerry - Comic Relief Characters of the series Recurring *Madame Blueberry (AKA The Mad-of-Cheese-Arabian in the Theme Song) - A Blues Singer *Archibald - The Mayor *Mr. Lunt - A Delivery Man *Jean Claude and Phillipe - Kids with french accents *Bob - Police Officer in the town *Rooney - Icabeezer's dog and the series' secondary antagonist *Alice - Bob's sister Minor *Mustache Bob - Bob's alter ego in "Bob and the awesome Frosting Mustache" *Max - Bob's Double, Bob's Old Form, Bob's relection's alter ego, the hidden main antagonist of his only appearence ("Bob's Double Trouble") and a character in the theme song *Captain Mike and Lisa - Junior's Parents *Granny - Junior's Grandmother Episodes #Puppies & Guppies (1A) - Larry and Laura learn responsibility when purchasing a pet fish (Introducing: Bob, Larry, Petunia, Laura, Pa Grape, Ichabeezer and Rooney) #Larry is Big (1B) - Larry wishes to be Big and Ichabeezer makes him Big (Introducing: Junior, Jimmy and Jerry. Featuring: Bob, Larry, Laura and Ichabeezer) #Sorry We're Closed Today! (2A) - The gang tries to hide from each other in Pa Grape's store and things get heated when they're locked in, making them learn to cooperate. (Introducing: Madame Blueberry, Mr. Lunt, Mayor Archibald and French Bros. Featuring: Bob, Larry, Laura, Pa Grape, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry and Ichabeezer) #Jimmy and Jerry are Rich (2B) - Believing that Jimmy and Jerry received a fortune, Bob and Larry try to exploit this. (Introducing: Danny, Featuring: Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt and Jean Claude. Cameos by Laura, Pa Grape, Ichabezzer, Junior, Madame Blueberry, Mayor Archibald and Phillipe) #Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache (3A) - Bob wants to grow a mustache and shows it off during a musical showcase. (Featuring: Bob, Larry, Laura, Petunia, Pa Grape, Jerry, Junior, Madame Blueberry and French Peas. Cameos by Ichabezzer and Mr. Lunt) #Junior Gets a Pet (3B) - Junior meets a buffalo and names him Robert. (Introducing: Mike and Robert. Featuring: Bob, Larry, Junior and Petunia) #Bob's Bad Breath (4A) - Bob reminds Larry to buy a new toothbrush to brush his tooth, but he does not. (Featuring: Bob, Larry, Petunia, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry and Mr. Lunt) #Larry gets Tricked (4B) - Ichabeezer, Bob, Archibald, Junior and Laura trick Larry on April Fools' Day (Feaurting: Bob, Larry, Laura, Junior, Ichabeezer and Mayor Archibald) #Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot (5A) - During a cold day, Petunia watches Pa Grape's store while he's absent and forbids her from turning up the temperature and Petunia discovers what happens when to do a bad thing "just a little bit". #When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town (5B) - Against the advise of elders, Larry, Junior, and Mayor Archibald open a vent, inadvertently unleashing a plethora of dust bunnies. (Introducing: Lisa. Feautring: Bob, Larry, Petunia, Junior, Laura, Jimmy, Jerry, Mike, Pa Grape, Robert, French Bros, Mayor Archibald, Danny, Ichabeezer, Granny, Rooney and Mr. Lunt) #Larry's Familly (double length 6) - Larry's family came to the house. #Fish (7A) - Larry forces Archibald to help Petunia deliver fish #Rooney's New Trick (7B) - Ichabeezer gives Rooney a new trick #Rooney wishes to go to the moon (8A) - Rooney wants to go to DASA. #DASA (8B) - Rooney goes to DASA. #Rooey goes to the Moon (8C) - Rooney goes to the moon on a big space ship. #Larry is Cool (9A) - After being shunned by Jimmy and Jerry for not being 'cool enough', Larry begins wearing a pair of shades and develops an selfish personality to fit in. #Alice to the Rescue (9B) - Alice is born and is Bob's baby sister. 2 years later, Larry is stuck in a hole and Alice helps her. (Introducing: Alice. Featuring: Bob, Larry and Archibald.) #Rooney's Moon Days (10A) - Rooney lives in the moon for 10 days. #Alice throws Temper Tantrums (10B) - Archibald and Bob take care of Alice while Larry helps Petunia sell flowers. (Featuring: Bob, Larry, Archibald and Alice. Petunia is mentioned) #Rooney Returns (double length 11) - Rooney returns from the moon #Petunia's Concert (12A) - Petunia sings her songs in a concert hall #The Simplifier (12B) - Bob buys Larry a simplify-your-life-machine #Who are you, Laura (13A) - It's Laura's 11th and a half birthday, and tradition decrees that she decide what she wants to do for the rest of her life (or else eat her hat). Her four uncles want her to follow in their footsteps, but when she does, she keeps messing everything up. Category:HumanTales in the House